


Advent

by kheradihr



Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kheradihr/pseuds/kheradihr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something like a prophecy, but everyone knows a prophecy is more than just the future, it's consequences and death and loneliness and rebirth and war.</p>
<p>Her Advent is nigh. Are you ready?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent

Ghosts of children, long gone and near  
Teasing demons with Love's face   
Angel of death, savior of all.  
Did you see this future when you took up the sword?

Etro's chosen, blessed daughter  
One lays dead and sightless  
One rises awake and immortal.  
You failed. How will you make your penance?  
  
Light and Chaos are one  
Devouring each other and  
The pitiful creatures caught between.  
The goddess lives but can you see her?  
  
Ghosts and children, long lost and reclaimed  
Standing aside the Chosen One  
Willing to break bonds for what is right.  
Is your resolve as strong as their tempered steel?  
  
We will soon see.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written 2.5 years ago and I finally remembered to put it on AO3. You can find the original post on my [writing tumblr](http://scribscrab-jibjab.tumblr.com/post/63515498957/advent).


End file.
